yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Yaya Fushiguro
Yaya Fushiguro (伏黒 夜々 Fushikuro Yaya) is girl who is the host of a Cat God, and a resident of the Yuragi-sou. Appearance She is a young girl with short green seaweed hair and golden eyes. Her eye pupils resemble cat eyes. She often wears a hoodie, a long sleeve one for colder weather while a sleeveless one for warmer weather. Because she is possessed by her Cat God, she can gain cat ears and a tail. She is also able to transform into a cat with same color fur as her hair. When acting as Koyuzu's Magical Girl Familiar, her cat form wears a small witch hat and cape. When she puts on Spiritual Armor, in addition to her cat ears and tail, she wears a fur-like strapless bodysuit, armguards, and knee high boots with feline-like features. She also gains marks on her cheeks that look like whiskers and similar marks around the side of her abdomen. Her bust measurement is 78cm. Personality Yaya is simple minded who has traits similar to a cat. These cat characteristics include taking naps, liking the same foods as cats, being in high-places, cautious of dipping herself in hot water, and how she becomes attached to someone. When she is fed something she likes she gets attached to the person who made it. While looking mostly calm, she is often overall cheerful, friendly, and carefree. Background At a young age, Yaya at some point becomes the host of a Cat God named Shiratama. The two became close friends and as thanks, Yaya starts befriending many other Cat Gods, becoming very popular among them. She would eventually move to Yuragi-inn after Nonko and Sagiri. Plot Intro arc Yaya is first introduced as among the residents Fuyuzora Kogarashi meets after moving in into the Yuragi-sou. The first thing she does is lick him on the cheek in an attempt to heal the small cut Sagiri inflicts on his cheek by throwing a kunai. Later, Kogarashi would accidentally see her, along with the other female Yuragi residents, naked in the bath and received divine punishment after being sent flying by Yuuna's poltergeist. When a bunch of monks appear to take revenge on Kogarashi, Yaya reveals that she's the vessel of a Cat God and uses her abilities to repel some of the monks and officially welcoming him to the Yuragi Inn. Abilities Cat God granted powers Because she is the host of a Cat God, Yaya is granted various abilities. * Cat physiology: Yaya can mimic the movements, reflexes, and overall attributes of cats. * Transformation: She can transform into a cat. She is notably naked after changing back. * Presence concealment: She can hide her presence. This however only applies to sound and sight as it does not stop her mind being read. * Healing: Yaya can heal injuries by licking the wounds. However, she's unable to fill spiritual power. * Cat God summoning: By being friends with many Cat Gods, she has the ability to summon them to her aide. Spirit Armor Like Sagiri, Hibari, Yumesaki, and other various characters, Yaya is able to gain a type of spiritual armor with her Cat God. Its true capabilities are unknown. Trivia * Yaya is ranked 9th in the recent popularity poll. * her ability to transform into a cat is like Felicia from Darkstalker, Milcatopy from Kyouran Kazoku Nikki, Hiroko from Princess Resurrection, Blair from Soul Eater * she's one of the major female characters in the Yuragi-sou that holds no deep romantic feelings towards Kogarashi. * She is the third resident to move into the Yuragi Inn. * Yaya is able to understand the intentions of normal cats. Category:Characters Category:Yuragi-sou Category:Females